Faded Illusion
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Life, excitement, danger thats what Kori wanted but she didn't know it would come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention to all of my dedicated readers, this is the re write of It's up to you. You can read if you haven't already, but I must warn you it's not very good. So I'm rewriting it, tell me your thoughts. **

**Richard 'Dick' Grayson- 24**

**Kori Anders- 23**

**Victor Stone- 25**

**Karen Stone- 24**

**Garfield 'Gar' Logan- 24**

**Rachel Roth- 23**

**Xavier Redd- 24 **

**Faded Illusion: Chapter One (With summary/prologue) A/N This is a complete Richard/Kori fic so whatever happens, remember they will be together. **

**Summary:** Life, excitement, danger, that's what Kori wanted but she didn't know it would come with a price.

**Prologue (Kori P.O.V.)**

Somewhere along the line I should have had a boundary. A line to never cross. I knew from the start that he was trouble, so why didn't I listen to myself. Maybe it was the thrill of sneaking around and living on adrenaline. Being young who doesn't want a bad boy? He let me experience a side of me I never got to be before, and it left me wanting more. But my needs were put to rest when everything I lived for could be the ultimate price of my actions. How could I have gone this far without realizing what was at stake? How could I do this to the people that I loved? I won't lie the adventure was great but I didn't know one person could have such an impact on others, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. His name was Xavier.

**Chapter One (Kori)**

I suspect sometimes that strangers think I'm a real stubborn person. I can't say for sure, though, because I never ask strangers what they think.

My friend Rachel does. If we're having an argument somewhere public and she wants support on her side she will turn to anyone who may have overheard and ask them about what we're discussing. She can be blunt I'll give her that. I've known her for a while, my whole life practically. Although we're total opposites were best friends. Rachel is shorter than me and has the softest shiny black hair I've ever seen. She's been dating my other friend Garfield, who we call Gar, for about 2 years now. He, as well as I, is the opposite of her. He's loud and outgoing and constantly tries to get her to laugh. I have to admit she is starting to loosen up a little. Then there's Victor, also known as Vic, who is the brother figure. Whenever anyone is in a crappy mood he'll try to lift your spirit, I guess that's why Karen fell for him. Karen is Vic's wife. They've know each other since the beginning of college. Karen and I are close we talk about girly things that Rachel most likely stays clear of. Then there's Richard, my boyfriend, who has been in infamously named the Play Boy of Gotham city. People really are losers that all they do for a living is dish other people's lives. In others words those people are called the paparazzi.

Dick and I have been together for 3 years now. I never thought I would end up with the 'play boy' but somehow I did and I'm glad. He's wonderful and perfect and every time I'm with him I get this feeling deep down in my gut and it's like I'm a teenager again all nervous to go out on her first date. Although I've never admitted it out loud to anyone, I think I love him.

This is kind of scary. For a long time I thought I was destined to be alone, considering how things went down when I was 16. First my brother died in a car accident, he got hit by a drunk driver. It makes me so mad just to think about it. Why is it that whenever a car accident happens the innocent people die and the stupid moron who caused it lives. Ryan never drank and a drunk got him killed.

My parents were crushed after Ryan passed. They never really got over it to move on with their lives. But I guess it didn't matter because a year later they died in a plane crash. Again with the innocent people. Some insane person had a bomb with him, how he got through security amazes me.

Then there's Koma my older sister. After our parents death she left when I turned 18 so she wouldn't have to bring me with her since I was a minor. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I was all by myself in blood family ties anyway. But then there was Rachel who I've known since I was 10. We were close friends before me and my family moved. It was 8 years since I'd seen her but somehow I tracked her down and from then on out we've been closer than ever.

She introduced me to her friends who are now my friends and I will always be grateful for that. It took Dick 2 years to finally ask me out and when he did I was ecstatic, we've been inseparable since.

This brings us to why I'm laying on Dick's soft suede couch. I came over earlier to say hi and well we got distracted. Dick is in the kitchen getting us some drinks when I hear this loud screeching noise. Confused I stand up and look towards the window where I see a super giddy Victor grinning like a little boy as he clutches a set of car keys in his hand.

'_Oh boy'_ I think as I hear Dicks door being banged on.

"Babe, can you get that." Dick calls from the kitchen. I heave a sigh and walk towards the door and open it as I give a wide smile at my friend.

Victor sees me and pulls me into a big bear hug, "Hey little lady, guess what?"

I'm not sure if I should answer this but I do so anyways, "What?"

"Karen let me get a porche, can you believe it!" Victor twirls me a couple of times before he sets me back on the ground.

I stand there shocked; Karen let him get a porche. A porche! Wow she's been dead set against him not getting one. I wonder what changed her mind.

I smile, "That's great Vic! What changed her mind?"

Victor shrugged, "Who cares! I'm gonna take my baby on a ride you wanna come?"

"No thanks." I say thinking about the previous times I would ride with him. He's not a bad driver don't get me wrong, he's just a little possessive I guess is one word you could say.

"Suit yourself." With that Vic was gone. As the door closed Dick wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"He seemed excited." He murmured in the crook of my neck. I lean back against him loving the warmness of his skin.

"Hmm Hmm Karen let him get a porche." I whispered slightly. Dick spins me around and looks me in the eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He traces my cheek with his hand. Despite myself I blush. I guess Dick notices because his grin gets wider.

"I was thinking we could go out later."

"Sounds great." I answer thinking of what may happen.

He's still smiling when he leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. His hands move to the small of my back while mine go to his neck.

When we first got together I didn't think we were the perfect couple everyone dubbed us as. But as we got to know each other we found out we were alike in the tiniest ways. I always thought I would be alone and so did Dick. When I found out he too lost his parents I think that's what made us stronger. Having a slight understanding of what it's like to feel like you're truly alone.

I guess that's why I'm nervous for tonight. Even though we've been together for 3 years and never said I love you to each other, I think today may be the day we let go of our fears of really ending up alone. And accepting that we'll always have each other.

**A/N: Chapter one is down! What did you guys think, should I continue? **

**Also do you think I should do 3****rd**** person or have the chapter in someone's point of view.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Life, excitement, danger that's what Kori wanted but she didn't know it would come with a price.

**Faded Illusion Chapter Two**

Kori fumbled around with the clothes in her closet. Before leaving Dick's house he said for her to be dressed formally. This meant they'd be going somewhere fancy and before Kori could speak her mind on the idea Dick guided her out the door. Kori hated it when he went all 'I'm a millionaire and I've got money' on her. You'd think they would already be living together, but every time she'd bring something huge, in a commitment way, Dick would get all squirmy and make an excuse to leave.

Kori's hand landed on a cream colored dress that not only went with her tan skin but also her body, it fit her nicely. Tugging it off the hanger Kori stripped down and then put the dress on. It was strapless and hugged her chest without showing too much. It flowed out around the hips and went just above her knees.

'What shoes should I wear' Kori scanned her floor where her shoes are lined up along the wall throughout the perimeter of her closet. Kori ended up picking her black jimmy choos with the nude tip. Rachel had given them to her as a 21st birthday present.

Slipping them on her feet Kori quickly walked over to her mirror. Her hair was pin straight along with her side swept bangs. Picking up an eye shadow brush Kori dipped it lightly in her sparkle shadow. Giving both her eyes a swipe she curled her lashes next and applied mascara.

Once she was done she sat on her couch waiting for Dick to get there. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. He never went all out like this and she wondered if it was a good or bad thing.

'Ding Dong.'

Sighing slightly to calm her nerves Kori walked to the door and opened it. Dick stood on the other side holding a single rose. He was dressed in nice pants along with a deep red dress shirt. Smiling when he saw her he grabbed her hand and feather kissed her knuckles.

Kori smiled and accepted the rose he held out to her.

"You look gorgeous Kor." Dick said as he leaned against the door frame.

Taking a step forward Kori placed her hand on his chest, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Dick smirked and pulled her out of the house. He pressed his lips to hers for a brief second before pulling away and taking the keys from her hand. Kori watched as he walked back up to the door and locked it.

He tossed her the keys, "Don't want anyone to break in while where gone."

* * *

Karen groaned when she heard the door close. Ever since she let Victor get that stupid porche all he's been doing is coming up with excuses to go out somewhere. She regrets saying yes, but she only did it because he was starting to drive her insane. Everywhere there would be some comment like 'Wish I had a porche' and then there was the thing with him leaving pamphlets of car dealerships around the house. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't bugging her.

Picking up her phone she dialed a number. On the third ring someone answered.

"Karen, hey, I was just about to call you." A voice said from the other line. Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, listen Rae, do you think you could talk to Victor about the porche." Karen asked as she sank to the couch turning the TV on.

Rachel gave an amused laugh, "You think I can pry him away from his 'baby'"

Karen snorted, "It's worth a shot."

Hearing a sigh on the line Karen shut her eyes tightly, "Rae I really don't want to be the one to tell him that he's addicted to the thing. It'll crush him."

"But you want me to be the one that he'll hate?" Rachel stated.

Karen sighed, "I wish he never got it."

"Why'd you let him?" Rachel asked.

Karen leaped off her couch, "Because he was driving me crazy!"

"Okay okay I'll talk to him, but no guarantees." Rachel said defeated.

"Thank you so much Rachel I owe you." With that Karen hung up and gave a jump of joy.

* * *

Rachel closed her phone and placed it on her bed.

"If this turns out bad, I'll kill her." Rachel said as she glanced at Gar who had emerged from the bathroom.

"Come on Rae she just wants Victor to be normal again." Gar said as he climbed in the bed beside her.

"Oh yeah because a 25 year old playing video games and doing all you can eat contests is real normal." Rachel said sarcastically.

Gar gave her a toothy grin, "You're just jealous that we always beat you at Mega Monkeys."

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend she smacked him in the arm playfully, "That is a total exaggeration. I only played it once and it just so happened to be my first time playing a video game ever."

Chuckling slightly Gar grabbed her hand, "I love you, Rae."

Smiling as she gave his hand a squeeze she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Dick glared at the waiter as he walked off. Turning his head to Kori he grumbled as he took a sip from his glass.

"Richard he was just being nice." Kori said as she placed her hands in her lap.

"_Nice_. Are you crazy he was _flirting _with you, I want to march up to him and-"

"Dick stop let's just try to enjoy our time together." Kori said desperately hoping he would just drop it.

"Fine." Dick started to eat his food while Kori sat and watched him. Shaking her head after a while she joined in and finished her meal. They ate in silence. Kori was worried she made him mad.

"Are you angry at me?" Kori asked setting down her fork.

Dick's head snapped up, "Why would you think that?"

Kori sighed, "You haven't said a single thing to me after our food came."

Dick rubbed his neck at Kori's straight to the point answer, "I'm sorry I guess I'm just nervous."

Kori inwardly jumped with joy. She leaned forward, "Why's that?"

Dick swallowed hard, "Nothing in particular."

Frowning slightly Kori leaned back against her chair and looked out the window. She saw someone looking right at her; he looked around her age and had light brown shaggy hair. She couldn't quite make out his eye color. Kori trembled as a shiver went down her spine.

Noticing Kori's disappointment Dick took her hand, "Kori look at me."

Breaking her gaze from the stranger outside Kori turned to Dick who was now tracing circles on her palm.

Blue met green. Dick gazed into her eyes and breathed slowly. '_This is it no turning back.'_

"You're amazing Kori. Ever since Rachel introduced us I knew you were different. You understand me and I feel like you're a part of me. I can't imagine my life without you, because I love you."

Kori felt tears prickle her eyes, "I love you too, Dick."

Both of them stood and walked around the table and embraced each other. Dick pulled back and kissed Kori with an emotion she never felt before, love.

**A/N: Chapter two hoped you guys liked it!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I really hope if anyone is reading this that you're enjoying it. Please review.**

**Summary**: Life, excitement, danger that's what Kori wanted but she didn't know it would come with a price.

**Faded Illusion Chapter Three**

Rachel shifted nervously in her seat. She had asked Victor to meet her at one of her favorite Café's and so far, nothing. They hadn't really spoken that long on the phone just the basic 'hi' and then 'can you meet me?' Kinda thing.

Waving down the waiter she ordered another tea, since she finished her first one. She tapped her fingers on the table she was getting impatient; Victor was about 30 minutes late.

The door to the café opened and Rachel smiled when she saw Victor. '_About time.' _

Victor thudded towards her with a huge grin on his face, "Hey Rae-Rae what's up?"

Grimacing slightly from the nickname Rachel motioned for him to sit down, "Not much. I just wanted to talk to you about something." She glanced out the window towards his car. Victor followed her gaze and sighed loudly.

"Not you too."

Rachel tugged at her shirt, "I'm so sorry Vic, but you can't deny that you spend more time with that car than your own wife."

"How come everyone wants me to give up my BABY, you know what I don't need this from you." With that Victor stood up from his chair which made a screeching noise. When he left an astounded crowd was left looking at Rachel.

Rachel laughed nervously, "He doesn't actually mean a baby, that's just what he calls his car."

Everyone remained looking at her.

"Go back to eating!" Rachel snapped. Once everyone turned their head Rachel sighed and sipped her tea. '_That went well.'_

Kori snuck downstairs careful not to wake Dick up. Their night was wonderful, but she couldn't get rid of

that feeling she has been having since she bumped into that stranger.

**Flashback **

Dick and Kori reseated themselves and Dick asked the waiter to bring them their check. Kori politely excused herself from the table to go to the ladies room. She was washing her hands when she heard a noise from outside the door. Wiping her hands on the paper towel Kori gave herself a glance in the mirror before leaving. She was barely two steps from the door when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Kori apologized. She looked up and stifled the gasp that was dying to come out. The person she bumped into was the guy from outside.

He gave her a warm smile, "Don't mention it, cutie."

Kori noticed he had warm hazel eyes that looked a little gold, if in a certain light. Kori smiled shyly and ducked her head.

The guy let out a low chuckle, "No need to get nervous, I'm Xavier."

Kori looked up slowly and noticed he was extending his hand outwards. Reaching her hand up towards his she gripped it and couldn't stop the weird sensation she felt when his fingers closed around on her skin.

Breathing in slightly Kori gave a semi embarrassed smile, "Kori Anders."

Xavier gave her a charming smile, "Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, you're here with Richard Grayson, am I right?"

Kori flicked Dick a glance. He was looking down at his watch, Kori wondered if he was waiting for her.

"Yeah, Do you know him?" Kori asked pulling her dress down a little. Xavier noticed her discomfort and decided to spare her the chit chat.

"I used to, but I gotta run. Nice meeting you, cutie."

**End Flashback**

Dick slung his arms over Kori's shoulder. He awoke to an empty bed, which was not unusual to him. Kori loved watching the sunset, but today she was just hanging downstairs looking out the kitchen window while she sat criss crossed in a chair.

"Watcha thinking about?" Dick muttered as he kissed the top of her head. Kori leaned into his touch and let a smile appear on her face.

"Last night." Kori turned her head when she heard Dick chuckle under his breath.

Kori raised her cup from her lap and brought it to her lips after taking a slip she slipped Dick a glance, "What's so funny?"

Dick pulled out a chair and sat beside her, "Nothing it's just Gar once said 'Girls have to memorize everything you do together, and if they somehow forget one tiny little detail they'll ask you and if you don't know you're screwed. Which sucks because they should know guys don't remember a lot of things' now I starting to think he's right."

Kori smacked him on the leg playfully, "What would Rachel say if I told her this?"

Dick grinned and rubbed her thigh from under the table, "Maybe she'll kick him out and we'll have the disadvantage because he'll just show up on the door step begging to live in the mansion."

Kori giggled and placed her cup on the table. Hopping out of her seat she sat down backwards so she was in Dick's lap. Dick placed his hands around her waist and held her tightly.

"I love you so much." He whispered by her ear. Kori held onto his arm and tried to take in the moment. She wasn't used to Dick saying the L word, but if it would be like this then she would have no problem getting used to it.

"I love you too." Kori said leaning her head on his shoulder. Dick nuzzled her neck with his face, but stopped when she turned around and looked at him.

Kori brushed her hands against his shoulders and slid them down his arms resting when they grasped his hands. "Can I ask you something?"

Dick cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, "As long as it isn't anything bad, sure."

Kori smiled slightly, "Okay. Do you know Xavier Redd?" Kori could feel Dick become tense when she said his name. Now she knew what Xavier meant when he said 'I used to.'

Dick closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "He's someone from the past and I don't want to talk about it."

Feeling hurt from the last part Kori frowned before she hopped off Dick's lap picked up her cup and walked into the kitchen. She could her that Dick was walking behind her obviously determined to not make this an argument.

"Kori look at me." Dick sighed trying to get her to look at him. Dumping her drink down the sink she put then cup inside and slowly turned to Dick.

Dick walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "How do you know his name?"

Kori bit her lip and breathed in before she decided to answer, "I saw him at the restaurant."

Something in Dick's eyes flashed, "What did he say to you?"

"Not much." Kori shrugged. Dick grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Look Kori, you need to tell me exactly what he said to you." Dick demanded.

Kori sighed before she recited their conversation. Dick looked like he was in deep thought; he walked out of the room without a word.

"Where are you going?" Kori yelled when she heard the door open, all she got in reply was the door slamming.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, Again this is the re write of 'It's up to you.'**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Four**

Kori looked at the clock it was nearing 7:30. She had expected Dick to call a long time ago and she was starting to get nervous. She tried calling but every time it would go to voicemail. She closed her phone as she heard the machine pick up once again. When Dick walked out the door she knew she should have keep her mouth shut about whoever this Xavier was.

Making herself comfortable on the couch she flipped the TV on and laid down. She was not that tired but if she fell asleep maybe it would take her mind off of Dick. As her eyes fluttered closed there was a long boom from another room. Jumping slightly from the noise Kori slowly sat up.

"What the….' Kori thought getting to her feet. Picking up a flower vase from the counter Kori cautiously made her way to where she heard the noise.

She peeked around the corner and saw a chair in the dining room was knocked over. Someone had to have been in the house, they didn't even have a pet. Kori was for sure it wasn't Dick and it obviously couldn't have been her.

"Who's there?" Kori called out, walking into the room one step at a time. Something moved in the corner of her eye but when she looked over nothing was there.

Having walked all around the room with no sight of anything but a knocked over chair she was about to turn around when she felt two hands lay on her waist. Thinking on impulse she spun around and threw the vase at whoever was behind her.

"Kori what the he**" Dick yelled as the vase shattered on the ground.

Kori blinked before smiling nervously, "I'm so sorry."

Dick looked from the broken glass to a distraught Kori, "Okay what's going on?" Kori was about to answer when she reminded herself if he wanted answers from her then she could get answers from him.

"Where'd you go?" Kori asked crossing her arms. Richard sighed loudly as he raked his hand in his hair.

"Does it matter?" He snapped. Kori walked over to him.

"You won't tell me where you went so of course it matters. If something is bugging you then I want to know."

Richard took a step closer to her, "I don't want to talk about it right now, but I do want to know why you were so jittery when I walked in." He raised an eyebrow as Kori blushed embarrassed.

Giggling slightly as her nerves and slight fear kicked in she ran her hand down his arm, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing."

"I guess we can both agree that we're off the hook at the moment." Richard said leaning down slightly. Kori smiled.

"Definitely." She said closing the gap between them

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After his confrontation with Kori at the restaurant he couldn't help but smirk slightly. Grayson had no idea what was coming his way. Kori was the perfect person for the job. Just a little lies and earned trust and everything would go as planned. He would destroy his ex friend and maybe score a bonus. Despite all the hate toward said man he couldn't help but give him slight credit. Kori was gorgeous no doubt but he couldn't help but wonder what Grayson would think of her after she supposedly betrayed him….

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Rachel pulled up into a rocky driveway. Sighing mentally at what she was about to do she stepped out of her car, the door slamming behind her. Her heels sunk slightly in the mud underneath the grass. She refrained herself from just taking the things off and walking up to the house barefoot.

Straightening out her pencil skirt she raised her fist and knocked on the steel door. She heard a voice call a faint 'Just a minute.'

Glancing at the familiar area Rachel breathed in the salty air. Victor and Karen lived by the shore and it was the perfect place in Rachel's opinion since they both were outdoor people.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a frustrated Karen, "Hey Rae."

Rachel nodded and walked into the house as Karen opened the door wider and motioned her to come in.

"I'm guessing you know I didn't get through to Vic." Rachel said as she peered into the window leading to the yard, where Victor was reading a car magazine.

Karen picked up a dish towel and neatly began folding it, "He came home last night furious at me."

Shifting her gaze from the window to look towards her friend Rachel frowned, "I'm sorry; I didn't believe it was humanly possible for someone to be so attached to their car."

Karen laughed sarcastically, "Trust me hun, I know."

"What if we just take the car away." Rachel suggested flicking her eyes towards Victor afraid he can hear every word they're saying.

Karen wrinkled her nose in disagreement, "I don't think that will turn over very well and I don't want him to be anymore mad at me than he already is. He's been outside the entire day avoiding me."

Rachel gave a nod before walking out to the backyard. Vic glanced up and groaned, placing his magazine on the ground he stood up. Stretching his arms over his head he yawned. He was about to walk past Rachel but she grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to talk with you." Victor announced.

Rachel turned to face him, still keeping a firm grip on his hand, "I don't care if you want to talk or not. I'm going to say what I have to say and you're going to listen whether you want to or not."

Victor sighed, "Fine."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori walked into the local market and began down the last aisle. Richard had gone back to work so she decided to waste some time looking around and buying her groceries. After having everything she needed she walked to the register. She paid for all her items and was headed out the door when someone caught her eye.

It wasn't that she randomly studied strangers, this person seemed familiar. His shaggy brown hair and golden hazel eyes. He lifted his head and Kori quickly glanced away afraid he would see her staring. She was walking down the road to get to her car when she heard her name calling from behind.

Turning around she saw it was Xavier.

He was a good distance behind her, if she walked fast enough maybe she could get in her car and just drive away. But he was already in front of her.

"Hey, cutie." He nodded. Kori just stood there not sure if she should answer him or not. Richard would be a little over the top if he found out she spoke to him again.

She didn't want to be rude so she would just put every question he asked her vaguely.

"Hey."

Xavier smirked slightly at her uncomfortable state, "No need to be timid."

Kori smiled lightly, "What do you want."

'You' He thought but out loud he said, "Nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

"Right." Kori drawled out the word as she shifted the bags she was carrying. Xavier noticed this and took them out of her hands ignoring her protests.

"Lead the way." Xavier pointed. Kori sighed but started walking to her car unaware Xavier was smirking behind her as he checked her out.

**A/N: So I'm not sure about this chapter, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**May 9, 2010**

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Five**

**Previously:** _Giggling slightly as her nerves and slight fear kicked in she ran her hand down his arm, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing."_

_"I guess we can both agree that we're off the hook at the moment." Richard said leaning down slightly. Kori smiled._

_"Definitely." She said closing the gap between them_

_Rachel turned to face him, still keeping a firm grip on his hand, "I don't care if you want to talk or not. I'm going to say what I have to say and you're going to listen whether you want to or not."_

_Victor sighed, "Fine."_

_"Right." Kori drawled out the word as she shifted the bags she was carrying. Xavier noticed this and took them out of her hands ignoring her protests._

_"Lead the way." Xavier pointed. Kori sighed but started walking to her car unaware Xavier was smirking behind her as he checked her out._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"You can go now." Kori snapped as she watched Xavier lean on her car. His hands were in his pockets and his face adorned a smug smile.

"Why? I like it here." He pulled his hand out of his pocket to briefly flip his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose. Kori tried to fight off the weird nervousness she got when he did that.

'_He looks sort of hot'_ Kori mentally smacked herself, was she crazy?

Composing herself from that stray thought Kori glared at the man in front of her, "You can't just stand there."

Xavier rolled his eyes mockingly, "I don't see why not, it's not like you own the place."

Kori's shoulders slumped, "I just want to go home and I can't do that if you're on my car, unless you want me to run you over."

Putting a hand to his heart in mocking surprise Xavier stood up straight, "I wouldn't want you to do that."

Kori smiled slightly, "Okay then, I'll see you around."

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Xavier asked. Kori stared at Xavier intensely.

"You do know that I have a boyfriend, right?" Kori crossed her arms over her chest. Xavier groaned and walked closer.

"A guy can't be friendly around here?"

Kori sighed, "Fine, but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to roll you over."

Xavier chuckled at the joke from their previous statements, "Deal."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Victor sank back down onto the chair he had been previously sitting in, "I'm ready."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Quit being so dramatic."

He grumbled in response. Taking this as her queue Rachel walked a little closer and glanced at the window where Karen was silently watching. Rachel gave Karen a thumbs up and Karen smiled slightly. Turning her attention back to Victor, Rachel took a deep breath.

"I know you think you know what I'm about to say-"

"I'm pretty sure I got an idea." Victor muttered sarcastically interrupting Rachel.

Rubbing her forehead in annoyance Rachel continued, "But I'll let you know it's for your own good. Vic you really are addicted to that car and if you keep this up I'm pretty sure Karen will leave you. He** I know I would. Bottom line is you got the car, keep it, but why don't you just do what you did with your last car?"

Victor stood up unable to stay seated any longer, "Why! Because she's my baby, Rae. You don't know how long I've wanted her and now that Karen finally let me get her, I can't just ignore her."

Rachel stood there stunned in silence. She didn't know if she should be mad that Victor wasn't listening to her or if she should feel sorry that he talks about his car like it's a living human.

Rachel sighed, "Look Vic, I know you're excited that you got the car, but is it really worth your marriage?"

Rachel really knew that Karen wouldn't leave Victor over a car, but if her telling a lie got her friend to stop his fantasy with his car then so be it.

Victor pondered this for a moment; he looked towards the window and saw Karen looking away.

"You know what Rae you're right, I'm acting like a 5 year old." Victor stated with a sparkle in his eye. Rachel looked up slightly confused.

"I am?"

"Yup," Victor started walking up to the house. "Karen let me get the car, I should be happy. But not to the point where I'm in the car 24/7."

Relief washed over Rachel, she finally got through to him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rachel asked trailing behind Victor.

Victor smiled, "I'm going to make it up to my wife."

Stopping in her tracks Rachel made a face of disgust and watched as Vic walked through the door. Not wanting to interrupt them Rachel slipped out from the fence, hopped in her car a drove away.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It was late, maybe around 8 pm. Kori quietly slipped into the house hoping Richard wasn't home yet. Kori walked past a doorway and the room lights flicked on. Stopping mid step, she glanced to her right looking into the room and gave a nervous smile in Richards direction.

"Where were you?" Richard asked standing up from the couch.

Kori fiddled with the end of her shirt, "Nowhere."

Richard took in a deep breath to calm his anger, "Where were you?" He asked sternly. Kori looked up and closed her eyes trying to wash away her regret.

"I'm sorry for not calling." Kori apologized.

"You're dodging the question, Kor." Richard noticed. Kori sighed and nodded, "I know."

Rubbing his face with his hand Richard sat back down onto the couch, "I was just worried, this place can be dangerous when it's dark. I tried calling only to get your voicemail."

Kori's heart filled with guilt, "I'm sorry."

Richard glanced up, "Why are you apologizing so much?"

Shrugging she sat down beside him, of course she knew why but she couldn't tell him. It wasn't anything bad, she just didn't want him to over react, if she told him she was with Xavier.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Xavier flopped down lazily on his couch, his hands twisted the beer top which was set on his coffee table, well it was more resting on an old magazine considering his coffee table wouldn't win the best cleanness award. He was a guy, what do you expect?

Grinning to himself Xavier took a sip of the cold beverage, of course his life wasn't easy but that didn't mean he couldn't make the best of it. He just had to gain Kori's trust and maybe along the way they could be something more than friends. Shaking his head Xavier frowned.

'I want to be something more, but that doesn't mean she wants to.'

In his life he only had one serious relationship, and he had no doubt it would still be good if only Rose hadn't been killed. Thinking about her just made him sick to his stomach. He was a player, but when he saw her he was a goner. They had been complete opposites she was nice and compassionate while he was a dark and mysterious.

He thought of her as the love of his life, but when he got the news that she was in a car wreck and his _best friend_ was the other driver, boy did he flip out.

Shaking his head yet again Xavier sighed, it was all in the past or so he wanted it to be.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori jumped off of the couch when she heard a ringing from the other room, walking quickly she retrieved her phone.

'Hello?' Kori breathed into the receiver.

'Hey, babe wanna head to the park later?' Kori smiled when she heard Richards voice, he had left earlier for some work emergency and Kori was relieved to hear his voice.

'That'd be great.'

'Alright see you at 7.' With that Richard hung up, Kori slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. She had the feeling he was up to something, but her thoughts were broken when a knocked echoed throughout the halls.

'Coming.' Kori yelled as she ran to the door. Without looking to see who was on the other side Kori flung the door open shocked to see a person whom she never thought she'd see again.

"Ryan?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard leaned back in his chair. Bruce's idea of an 'emergency' was just a minor glitch in Richard's opinion. Oh well, he was here and pretty much being held prisoner until his shift was over. At least he had something to look forward to when he got out and that was Kori's smiling face. He felt as if they hadn't been spending a lot of time together and he wanted to change that.

He hoped when they were alone tonight that he could explain a couple things, like why he left when she mentioned Xavier Redd. It wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to but he needed to get it off his chest before Xavier beat him to it. He knew from the past that Xavier was an expert at playing games and if that's why he was suddenly in town Richard would make sure Kori wasn't a part of it.

Hearing a knock on his door Richard quickly shuffled papers on his desk so it looked like he was working, "Come in."

The door opened revealing a man in his late forties. He had black hair which was slowly fading to grey. Upon seeing Richard the man gave a curt nod.

"Bruce." Richard stated dryly before looking down at some paperwork.

"I came here to tell you that you are excused, but feel free to stay." Bruce replied and headed back out the door.

'Typical Bruce.' Richard thought once the door was closed. He couldn't remember the last time he and Bruce just talked about anything. Whenever they did it was always work related.

Shaking the thought away Richard stood up and stretched a little. Finally he could leave the place he called a dungeon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Xavier walked in the afternoon warmth. It was a nice day so he might as well use it. He was mostly walking around the place he had grown up, remembering memories. Some good some bad. Slowly he made his way to downtown and couldn't help but glare at the Wayne building. He made his way to the building and stood at the entrance. He was debating whether he should go in or not.

The doors to the building swished opened and revealed Richard. Xavier stood his place as he let Richard looked around for a second. They made eye contact for a second before Richard looked away thinking he was just a random person, but then his eyes averted back to him.

"Well hi to you too." Xavier remarked as Richard slowly walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Richard spoke calmly. Xavier shrugged and slightly smirked as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"Kori is one hot chick," Xavier said coolly. "It would be a shame for something to happen…"

He let the sentence hang and he was pleased to see Richard's hands ball into fists.

"You stay away from her." Richard warned moving closer.

"And if I don't?" Xavier questioned.

Before Richard could answer Xavier continued, "It's not like you can do much, you've already taken everything from me."

Richard felt a pang of guilt wash over him, "You know it wasn't my fault."

Xavier nodded slowly of course he knew what really happened, but he needed someone to blame.

"Whatever. I'm sure Kori would love to hear what happened." Xavier retorted as if he couldn't care less. Richard tensed slightly.

"You know maybe I can tell her tomorrow on our date." Xavier said smugly.

"What?" Richard asked dangerously as he glared at the man in front of him. Xavier chuckled at his expression.

"Come on, Dick. You think any chick would pass me up?" Another smug remark. Richards glare narrowed.

"You're lying."

Xavier snorted, "Please after having a good time yesterday why wouldn't she want to be with me?"

Something in Richard's eyes changed almost as if he was uncertain about something. Releasing his fists he expressed no expression on his face and walked away thinking back to the night before.

"_Where were you?" Richard asked standing up from the couch._

_Kori fiddled with the end of her shirt, "Nowhere."_

_Kori's heart filled with guilt, "I'm sorry."_

_Richard glanced up, "Why are you apologizing so much?"_

**A/N: Okay so I tried to make it longer, tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW (so I know you're reading)**

**P.S. I know this doesn't really seem like a KorXRich so far, but it will soon trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Six**

**Previously**_**:**__"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Xavier asked._

_"Deal."_

_Victor smiled, "I'm going to make it up to my wife."_

_"Ryan?"_

_"You know maybe I can tell her tomorrow on our date." Xavier said smugly._

_"What?" Richard asked dangerously as he glared at the man in front of him. Xavier chuckled at his expression._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori took a step back not sure if she should proceed with caution. Her brother left her before she turned 18 and now he was at her doorstep out of the blue. Tightening her grip on the knob she was going to close the door when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders. Kori stared into her brothers identical green eyes.

"You're real." Kori muttered before stepping aside to let him in. Ryan chuckled lightly and made his way inside, stopping for Kori to lead them somewhere where they could talk. Noticing his action Kori began walking to the living room.

"I know there's a lot you probably want to know," Ryan started as Kori rolled her eyes _' wonder why.'_

"But I can't tell you a lot." Ryan glanced around the room they had stumbled upon in and noticed it had that warm house feeling. He wondered how she could afford something so…luxurious.

Falling into the couches soft cushions Kori crossed her legs and simply watched as her brother sat beside her with wonder in his eyes. He took a moment to compose himself, but when he noticed the slight irritation in his sister's eyes he began light conversation.

"So, how've you been?" He noticed the slight hesitation flash on her face before she looked t him.

"Good as it can get I guess, you?" Kori wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling her brother wasn't just here to get caught up. Ryan shrugged and propped his feet on the coffee table, he glanced at Kori with a questioning look as if to ask 'Is this okay?" She merely nodded before reaching over and grasping the remote.

Flicking on the TV for some background noise, Kori looked back to her brother. He seemed like he was about three inches taller than her. He had dark auburn hair and the same green eyes she had, it was as if they were identical but different gender. Only thing was that he was two years older.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Xavier watched Richards retreating form with smugness. He knew he got Richard questioning the girl he claimed to love; it was just a matter of time before she came to him with their relationship issues. He began walking down the sidewalk. He needed to find a place for dinner tomorrow night. He wondered what she would be wearing. Would it be something simple, classy, mysterious, or sexy?

Shaking his thoughts Xavier stopped at a restaurant called 'Abacus' Deciding it was perfect Xavier stepped inside to make his reservation.

"Can I help you?" An overly cheery woman asked with a wide smile. Xavier tried not to grimace.

"I'd like to make a reservation for 7 pm tomorrow." Xavier stated pulling out his leather wallet. The woman watched the way his arms flexed with the simplest movements. Noticing her staring Xavier rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Name and ID please." The woman recited as if this was all she said. Flipping his wallet open Xavier took out his license and laid it on the counter.

"Xavier Redd."

The woman jotted down his name in a book. She flipped her hair over her shoulder the wide smile still painted on.

"You're all set." Taking back his license he turned around only to stop short. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating. He could practically feel his eyes widening in shock. In front of him was the one who took his heart with her when she left, the one who made him get butterflies in his stomach when they went on their first date. The one who always had faith in him when no one else did. He could have sworn his heart didn't feel empty like it had been before, it was like all his feeling came rushing back to him.

And the look in her eyes when she met his gaze told him she felt it too.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Gar leaned back against the sofa, rubbing his head. He had been complaining of having a headache all day and Rachel was starting to get annoyed.

"Do you really have to whine like that?" Rachel snapped looking up at Gar from her position on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I upset you, Rae." He said. He took a deep breath and scotched off the couch and onto the floor with her, lightly laying his hand on top of hers.

"How's your headache?" Rachel asked feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him. Gar glanced up at her with a small smile.

"Not as bad as it was earlier."

Rachel nodded, "But it still hurts, lie down." She set a pillow on the ground for him to lay his head down. He did what she told him to do with a questioning look.

"I'll get you some tea and aspirin." She rose to her feet and headed to the kitchen. She was back a moment later with two mugs and one aspirin. They sipped awhile in silence. Then Gar playfully clinked his mug against hers in a silent toast.

"What is this stuff? I feel like I'm drinking a garden."

Rachel laughed, "You are--- and it's good for you."

He took another sip and looked at her through the wispy steam, "You're good for me."

Rachel blushed and tried to steer their conversation in another direction, "Do like to have your back scratched?"

"Have it scratched?"

"Rubbed. When you were a little boy, didn't you ever get your back rubbed?"

Seeing him nod no Rachel smiled, "Turn over."

He looked at her, somewhat amused, then set down his tea and rolled over onto his stomach.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori's hair ruffled slightly beneath her shoulders as she sat on the old wooden bench located in her favorite spot in the park. She leaned against it hoping to get comfortable. She hadn't been waiting long for Richard, but she was curious what they would speak about. Things between them have been a little rocky lately and Kori couldn't help but feel like it was her fault.

Sneaking around with Xavier would definitely set Richard off, but it wasn't exactly like she was cheating, she was just being friendly. Richard would just see it as though she was cheating and that's mostly the reason why she had kept quiet about it.

She closed her eyes as a soft breeze swept through the air. It had been awhile since she had the chance to relax. Although with her conversation with Ryan earlier, she could do everything but relax. He shows up totally unexpected and asks Kori for money, although it wasn't a lot, Kori still wondered what trouble he was in. He left right when she handed him the check. He told her he owed her and gave her a tight hug, before walking out the door.

Kori smiled when she felt a presence beside her. She opened one eye and saw Richard looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Opening both eyes quickly Kori frowned when he sat on the opposite side of the bench.

Kori reached out and put her hand on his leg, but he just pushed it off. Kori's stomach dropped.

"What's wrong?"

It was a simple question yet she knew there was going to be some difficult answers.

**A/N I'm so very(x however much it will take you to believe me) sorry. My Microsoft wasn't working and I had to re do it. To top it all off this chapter wasn't even that long : ( **

**I'll try posting another chapter later today to make up for it!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**(Even if it's something like 'nice' 'hi' or something…so that I know you're is reading)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Seven**

**Previously:** _"So, how've you been?" He noticed the slight hesitation flash on her face before she looked at him._

"_Good as it can get I guess, you?" Kori wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling her brother wasn't just here to get caught up._

"_You're all set." Taking back his license he turned around only to stop short. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating. He could practically feel his eyes widening in shock. In front of him was the one who took his heart with her when she left, the one who made him get butterflies in his stomach when they went on their first date. The one who always had faith in him when no one else did. He could have sworn his heart didn't feel empty like it had been before, it was like all his feeling came rushing back to him._

_And the look in her eyes when she met his gaze told him she felt it too._

_Kori reached out and put her hand on his leg, but he just pushed it off. Kori's stomach dropped._

"_What's wrong?"_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Xavier's face twisted in rage as he stormed into his apartment. He didn't care that he slammed his door shut. He walked straight to his living room and stood for a second, before he blindly threw things, flung his coffee table and punched old pictures. His breathing was un even as he finally sat on the couch.

"How could I let her go, she was right there." He mumbled to himself as he got up and walked to the fridge taking out a cold beer. His hand grasped the cap and twisted taking the top off. Flinging the top against the wall he walked back to the couch and took a sip.

'She still looks beautiful.' He thought to himself as he absentmindedly took sips. He had never felt that Rose had ever left him and to have seen her made his skin grow cold. If she hadn't died why didn't she come back to him?

His shoulders slumped; maybe his was in over his head. The only reason he came back was to get back at Richard. And if Rose wasn't dead, why would he want to destroy him? Xavier knew now if he backed out Wilson would have his head. So he would stick through the plan and hope Rose would stay out of the way. That shouldn't be a problem because he was actually having doubts on seeing her. When their eyes looked she was the first to look away. She walked out the door and he ran out just behind her only to see she had disappeared.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard was looking at the grass as it swayed in the wind. He never answered Kori's question because he really didn't know how. They've been sitting in silence for a while now and it was starting to make Kori nervous. She knew Richard had something on his mind but she didn't want to rush him.

"Are you cheating on me?" Richard asked suddenly. Kori nearly feel off the bench seat from his voice. The question sure did catch her off guard.

"Of course not." Kori answered quickly. It was the truth, but why would he ask something like that?

Richard gave a dark laugh and spun around to look at Kori. She nearly grimaced at the intense stare and the coldness he was showing towards her.

"Really? That's not what Xavier says." He replied in a cold tone. Kori scooted farther away from him suddenly frightened.

"Were just friends." Kori squeaked out. Richard gave an angry sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, you're not going out with him tomorrow?"

Kori was caught off guard yet again and her head spun toward him. Richard looked into her eyes. He studied her whole face. "That's what I needed to know." He said quietly.

'How did he find out' Kori wondered. What did her eyes reveal when he looked into them, the guilt?

Kori had to blink back the tears as she watched him stand up.

"Where are you going?" Kori asked quietly putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from walking away.

"Away from you." He answered shrugging her hand off. Kori bit her lip and moved in front of him.

"I won't let you leave, not like this. I love you and it hurts me to think that you would believe Xavier over me. The only reason I agreed was because he wouldn't leave me alone."

Richard glared, "You still could have said no, Xavier isn't a good person he'll get you in trouble."

"Maybe you're right, but everyone deserves a chance." Kori answered stepping closer. Richard took a step back and tried not to look at her hurt face.

"The reason I asked you here was because I had something to tell you." Richard stated walking around her. Kori spun around and ran to catch up with him.

"Richard, please stop." Kori begged but he moved faster. Kori was running beside him now.

"Ryan was here today." She blurted out, before she could think. Richard stopped walking and looked at her with anger.

"So you have another guy on your shoulder, huh."

Kori ignored the remark, "He's my brother and I think he's in trouble."

Richard shook his head, "Not my problem." He continued on. Kori glared at his back.

"You know what maybe saying yes to Xavier was a good thing." She shouted. He stopped walking as if he were frozen. He slowly turned around and his face was emotionless.

"You know Kori you can be a real bit** sometimes, but that's what Xavier likes. Just don't come running to me when he turns out to be exactly who I warned you he was. You can find someone else to cry on, because I'm done with you." He spat as he walked away. Kori didn't bother going after him, she stood still with her mouth hung opened in shock.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Ryan walked along the street and turned into a dark ally. In his pockets was the money he had cashed from the check Kori gave him. He felt bad taking it, but he was doing it to save her. Walking a little further down he squinted looking for a door. Finally spotting it he knocked three times. He could here rustling inside before the peep hole slid open.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice demanded. Ryan took the money out of his pockets. He waved it for the guy to see.

"I'm here to see Wilson." Ryan answered. Almost immediately the door opened and the guy pulled him inside.

"Bought time you go the money, He was beginning to get impatient."

Ryan didn't have the chance to respond he was dragged into a dark room and pushed inside. He staggered and composed himself as he heard the door slam. Calming his breathing he looked around. There was a table in the center of the room with one chair on each side. He was startled when he saw a man on one end.

"Sit." The guy said.

Ryan briskly sat down, slightly terrified in what he got himself into.

"Do you have the money?" The guy removed his hood and Ryan noticed it was the guy who had attacked him about a week ago, demanding for money or else Kori would pay the price.

"I have it." Ryan answered pulling out the money and laying it on the table for Slade to see. He went by Wilson for those who knew him. Random people on the street knew him as Slade, a mobster.

The guy stood up and leaned over the table, he grabbed the cash and sat back down where he began to count the money. After fingering through each bill the mad gave a cold smile.

"You came through."

Ryan sighed in relief, "So you weren't hurt Kori?"

The man gave a loud chuckle, "You're really naïve you know that."

Ryan leaped out of chair, "You think I went through all of this so you could hurt her."

"Apparently you got a lot to learn." Wilson said as he snapped his fingers. Two guards came each of them grasped Ryan's arm. He gave a fight kicking and screaming.

"You jerk. I won't let you hurt her. You touch her and I'll kill you." He threatened as he was being dragged away. Wilson laughed, "Is that so?" he muttered to himself.

Ryan landed on the ground with a thud outside the ally. The guards closed the door and locked it. Ryan breathed deeply. He threw his fist into the brick wall. There was no way he would let them hurt Kori, it would have to happen over his dead body.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Xavier smirked as he watched Kori pace in his living room. She was making this to easy. Kori stopped pacing and sat beside him. 

"Why are you here?" She asked tugging at her shirt. Xavier leaned into the couch.

"Why do you want to know, cutie?" He watched her face. Kori sighed.

"I don't want to believe you came here just to get between me and Richard."

He snorted, "I have a reason to."

Tilting her head she smirked, "So you are here to get between us."

Catching his slip up Xavier nodded 'She's good' he thought.

"So what did he do?" Kori wanted to know. She wondered if this is why Richard wanted to talk to her earlier. Her heart sunk at the last words he said to her, but she shook it off determined it was just the heat of the moment.

Xavier smiled inwardly; this was his chance to make Grayson seem like the bad guy, "He murdered my girlfriend."

Kori gasped clearly surprised, "You're lying."

"You wanted to know and if you don't believe me, fine." Xavier grunted. He was lying, but she didn't need to know that Rose was still alive. He wasn't even sure himself but he had a feeling that he would see her soon.

Her eyes were wide, "I just don't believe it, he would have told me himself."

He laughed, but his laughter ceased at the look she was giving him. "Sorry, it's just you don't honestly believe that, do you?"

Rolling her eyes she stood up, "Why wouldn't I believe in the fact that he's honest with me."

"Gee well I don't know, how about the fact that you're finding out about this from me."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Xavier like her feisty attitude, "Don't forget about tomorrow night, wear something sexy."

Kori looked back and he gave her a wink. Shuddering in disgust she walked out the door. She had no idea why she went to see him after she left the park, she just did.

Xavier stared at the door while it closed. He smiled to himself. Tomorrow night he would put his plan in motion. Kori had no idea what was coming her way and Grayson would soon learn that he should have never messed with him in the first place.

**A/N: As you guys can see this story is moving into the actual plot I had for it. I hope you guys are liking it so far, I'm pretty sure it should be done soon. It shouldn't be more than 10 chapters.**

**I hope to complete this story by June 20****th****, why because it will be summer and I'll be leaving for a couple of weeks to visit my Dad at his base in Fort Jackson.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Eight**

**Previously: **_"You know Kori you can be a real bit** sometimes, but that's what Xavier likes. Just don't come running to me when he turns out to be exactly who I warned you he was. You can find someone else to cry on, because I'm done with you." He spat as he walked away. Kori didn't bother going after him, she stood still with her mouth hung opened in shock._

_Ryan landed on the ground with a thud outside the ally. The guards closed the door and locked it. Ryan breathed deeply. He threw his fist into the brick wall. There was no way he would let them hurt Kori, it would have to happen over his dead body._

_Xavier stared at the door while it closed. He smiled to himself. Tomorrow night he would put his plan in motion. Kori had no idea what was coming her way and Grayson would soon learn that he should have never messed with him in the first place._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T**

Kori pounded on Vic's door. She had returned home only to find a note from Richard saying he would be at Vic's. Most likely to avoid her, she assumed. Now she was at his door, getting a little impatient. Of course, she knew what Richard said to her was harsh but she didn't want to leave things the way they did. She knew he didn't mean they were over; they loved each other for crying out loud.

The door opened a crack and half of Vic's face was revealed. He glanced back as if someone was watching him, he made a signal with his hand and turned back to Kori was standing still.

"Hey little lady, how are you?" Vic asked clearly uncomfortable. Kori sighed and slightly pushed the door back to see Richard slouching in a kitchen stool drinking a Pepsi.

"I just want to talk to him." Kori said quietly. Vic nodded and let her in ignoring the glare he was getting from Richard. Kori walked to the kitchen and sat in a stool beside Richard. He gave her a quick glance and Kori could see the regret in his eyes. Whether it was regret for losing it like he did or regret on wasting his time with her she didn't know.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with X?" He asked taking a sip of the bubbly drink. Kori almost grimaced at his question, but she refrained herself.

"Maybe, but I have no reason to look good for him." Kori replied setting her hands in her lap.

He looked at her and rose an eyebrow, "You'd have a reason to?"

"If it was with you I would." Kori said looking up at him. He looked away and sipped at his drink avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered bringing her hand to his knee. He tensed slightly before relaxing. Kori turned in her stool to face him.

"Xavier wants something and I want to figure out what it is." Richard stated not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

"Why would he want something from us?" Kori questioned.

Richard finally looked up at her, "I don't like what you're doing. I can't exactly say you're my favorite person right now, but I do love you and I was out of line when I said we were over because I know we both know that's a lie."

Kori nodded figuring it was best not to comment.

Richard continued, "There are some things you don't know about my past…I just don't want this to change anything between us even if we are in odds right now."

Kori gave his knee a squeeze, "You can tell me anything and whatever it is I will always love you."

"I know, Kor." Richard placed his drink down and placed his hands on her waist. "I was young and restless and Bruce always warned me I would get myself into trouble. One night I was out and driving when this car came out of nowhere, we crashed. The next day I found out it was Rose…Xavier's girlfriend. We were close Kori and when he found out I was involved in the accident he just lost it. He would start rumors about me and make my life miserable. It hurt that I had lost my best friend because he thought I killed her when the truth is I didn't."

Kori sat stunned. She looked at Richard as if she just realized something. Taking notice of her face, Richard nudged her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine… it's just I think I know why Xavier wants me." Kori said slowly still drawing out her explanation in her mind.

"What is it?" Richard asked curious as to what was on her mind.

"He's trying to break us apart. If he won me over than he would take away everything that you loved." Kori explained in realization.

"That bast-" Richard stopped when he saw the look Kori was giving him. He rubbed his neck and sighed loudly.

"Sorry, Kor. I know you don't like foul language."

Kori smiled, "It's okay, but I have to leave now."

Richard growled, "I'll kill him if he hurts you."

Laughing Kori stood up, "I'm sure you will, I don't know where we're going but I'll text you when I know for sure…just in case."

"Okay." Richard agreed as he watched her walk to the front door. She glanced back and gave a slight wave before exiting the house.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori's heart thumped against her chest as she walked up to her door. It was open and she knew for sure she left it closed. Pushing it open further with her fingertips she glided in with caution. Nothing was broken, that was good. Everything seemed to be as she left it, maybe she just forgot to close the door.

At least that's what she thought before she found a picture on her pillow. She stared at it with wide eyes. She picked it up with a shaking hand. It was a picture of Ryan. She flipped the picture and saw a note on the back as she read it her heart dropped.

_Meet me at the old bridges, or he dies_

_X_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**I know you guys are probably excited for the next chapter. Good news: It is already typed up and I'll either post it later if I get reviews (so I know you read this chapter) or I'll post it tomorrow.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Nine**

**Previously:** _Richard finally looked up at her, "I don't like what you're doing. I can't exactly say you're my favorite person right now, but I do love you and I was out of line when I said we were over because I know we both know that's a lie."_

_Kori's heart thumped against her chest as she walked up to her door. It was open and she knew for sure she left it closed_

_Meet me at the old bridges, or he dies_

_X_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Richard he has Ryan, I'm going to the bridges. Love you." Richard slammed his phone down and raced out of Vic's house. He got the call when he was in the shower and now he hoped he got to Kori in time despite where they stand, he loves her. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she died.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori drove toward the double bridges, gripping the staring wheel, leaning forward, straining to see. She flicked on her lights, but the mist absorbed them like pale ghosts. The rain and early fallen leaves made the pavement slick, and at a curve in the road the tires suddenly lost their grip on the road. Skidding sideways, her car slid all the way over into the oncoming lane. Without blinking an eye, she pulled it back in line.

The river, woods, and road went on for miles and miles. Kori wanted to call Richard, but she was afraid he wouldn't understand. He would say 'I told you so' and Kori needed to keep focus. The weather was getting worse and there was no time to get to the police.

Deep in her mind she knew Richard was right, of course, she shouldn't have trusted Xavier.

Kori jammed on her brakes and wrenched the steering wheel around, almost missing the turn into the clearing. Her headlights made and arch of light against the trees. Her heart started thumping against her chest. Straight ahead was Xavier's car.

Kori parked her car facing the road and left the front door gaping open, if she was chased back she'd get in and run for it. Now she hurriedly searched for a rock on the ground, as a last minute weapon just in case.

Kori ran through the trees, scrambling up on the railroad track. On either side of her the tunnel of trees closed in, heavy and dripping. She ran along the rails, and suddenly the green tunnel opened out and the parallel bridges hung before her as if suspended in mid air.

The fog rising from the river hid their long legged supports, and only the sound of rushing water proved the river ran fast beneath them. Sections of the bridges continually disappeared and reappeared as wisps of clouds caught on skeletons like flimsy scarf's, then floated past. In the rain and mist it was impossible to see where the old bridge abruptly broke off.

The weather was making it easy for Xavier ,Kori thought.

Kori focused on the old track. Straining her eyes to see in the down pour, her eyes caught a grey object. She quickly ran making sure she knew where she was going. Picking up the soaked material Kori realized it was Ryan's jacket, she recognized it from his visit.

"Ryan!" Kori screamed, "Ryan!"

"Find something?"

She whirled around, nearly losing her balance.

"Hello Kori." Xavier said. In the mist he looked like a grey shadow, a dark angel perched on the bridge ten feet away from her. "Hunting for clothes?"

"I'm hunting for my brother."

"Not here." He said.

"What have you done with him?" Kori demanded.

He grinned and took several steps toward her. Kori took several steps back, still clutching the jacket.

"Kori, Kori, Kori," Xavier chanted softly. "Who wants to play?"

Kori glanced toward the far bank, expecting to see a train loom up as if eager to swallow her.

She turned back to Xavier. "What have you done with him?" she asked again, keeping her voice low, struggling to keep down the hysterical fear that was rising within her.

Xavier laughed softly, "Kori, Kori, Kori." He said, than took a few steps backward.

Kori moved with him, her anger overcoming her fear. Xavier stepped back again. She matched him step for step. Every step she took she wondered what game he was playing. Was a train coming? Was that what she heard in the distance?

Xavier suddenly reversed his direction, moving toward her. Kori backed up. They were two dancers on a tight rope.

"You killed him." Kori shouted, assuming that's why Xavier won't tell her where he is.

"And all because of you," He said. His voice was soft and eerie as the twisting shapes of fog. "You were supposed to die, not Ryan. You were supposed to die."

A whistle sounded and Kori spun around.

Xavier exploded with laughter. "Better say your prayers, Kori. I hope you've been a good girl."

The train whistle sounded again, higher in pitch, closer. Kori wondered if she could make it to the other bank in time. She could hear the train itself, rumbling through the trees now, close, already too close to the river.

Xavier was walking steadily backward, and Kori guessed his plan. He'd keep her on the bridge between him and the train. The girl thought she would have to be crazy to throw herself in front of a train.

As Xavier moved backward, Kori stayed with him.

"You know, I think you're just jealous Richard has someone to love. You mad that Rose is gone and you can't accept it."

She saw his face darken. He clenched his fists. They weren't far from the bank now and he took a step back uncertainly. Kori inched toward him. If he stumbled, she'd have a chance.

"Go ahead," Kori challenged. "Come and get me. Push me off the tracks, but it's one more murder on your head."

She glanced down. Ten more feet—ten feet more and she'd have a chance, even if she fell.

"I'm sure Rose must have been delusional if she thought she loved you." Kori continued. She needed to get him as angry as can be.

Nine feet more.

"I don't know why you blamed Richard, when it was you after all who scheduled a date that got her in the car in the first place." She told him.

Eight feet.

"It was an accident."

Seven.

"I don't know why I ever gave you a chance. You're just a depressed man who needs to move on. Maybe Rose will be in peace when you are."

Six feet. Xavier stopped. He stood absolutely still. So did Kori. Then, without warning, he lunged for her.

**A/N:**

**I hope I got you guys wanting for more XD**

**Please Review!**

**I got the next chapter ready….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Faded Illusion: Chapter Ten**

**Previously:**_ Meet me at the old bridges, or he dies_

_X_

"_Richard he has Ryan, I'm going to the bridges. Love you." Richard slammed his phone down and raced out of Vic's house._

"_And all because of you," He said. His voice was soft and eerie as the twisting shapes of fog. "You were supposed to die, not Ryan. You were supposed to die."_

_Six feet. Xavier stopped. He stood absolutely still. So did Kori. Then, without warning, he lunged for her._

As soon as Xavier lunged for her, Kori turned and ran. There was no way around him on the narrow bridge. As she started running she saw the headlight of a train, like a small sun brightening the fog, rushing through the trees close to the bridge. She couldn't make it to the other side in time—she couldn't beat out the train. But there was no turning back. She had Ryan's jacket I if she waved it maybe the engineer might see her.

Xavier was gaining on her. The whistle sounded again, and Xavier laughed. He was only a few feet behind her, laughing and laughing, as if they were playing tag in the park. He was insane! He didn't care; he'd die with her as long as he could kill her. With each stride he moved closer, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. In desperation, Kori threw Ryan's jacket on the track behind her.

It blew and tangled against Xavier's legs. Xavier stumbled. She glanced back and saw him go down on his knees.

Kori kept going. She could hear the long rumble of the train and ran as hard as she could toward it. If she put enough distance between herself and Xavier, she could find a place to cling to, some fingerhold beneath the track to dangle from.

"Where are you Richard?" She asked under her breath.

"Here, Kori! Kori, here!"

There were voices all around her, calling her name. She slowed down. Were they just echoes in her head, the sound of the wind being twisted by her frightened mind? Then she saw that Xavier had stopped, too, listening for a moment, his face shining with sweat, his eyes wide, their hazel gold centers ringed with white.

Then she heard one voice clearly, "Kori."

She recognized it. "Richard!" She exclaimed.

He ran along the opposite track, calling to her. The other voices rose behind it, and a dark fear rushed over her. It's some trick, thought Kori. It's all a part of Xavier's plan.

Xavier started after her again, and Kori rushed on. Richard was running at incredible speed along the parallel bridge. He had caught up to her and was three steps ahead of her when he reached the end of the old bridge.

"Kori!" He yelled. "Kori, over here! Leap!"

She stared at him across the seven foot gap. All around her voices called and chattered, the high voices ringing in her ears and making her head feel light, the low voices drawing her down in despair.

"Leap!" He shouted, stretching his hands out toward her.

Even if he caught her, there was nothing to keep him from tumbling over the side with her. She'd kill them both.

"Kori, leap!" It sounded like Ryan's voice.

"Kori, leap. Kori, leap," Xavier taunted. He had stopped running. He was walking backwards on the track now, watching her, watching the clearing where the train would appear any second, his face flushed and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. His eyes shone—brilliant, triumphant, and insane.

"Richard!" Kori called out.

"I'm here." He called with his arms still stretching. "I'll help you."

"I'll help you. I'll help you." Xavier mocked. The train thundered onto the bridge.

"Jump to me, Kori." Richard shouted in desperation.

Richard reached out, and Kori leaped. For a moment her heart stopped, but she fell into the arms of Richard and then they fell onto the old track, clinging desperately to the edge so they wouldn't roll off.

The train rushed along the new bridge, and Xavier started running for the opposite bank. Kori and Richard pushed themselves up and screamed at the train till their throats burned. Their voices were drowned out by the rumbling of the train as it speeds on the tracks.

Kori and Richard watched helplessly as the train bore down on Xavier. He'd never make it. He'd have to try to leap onto the old bridge. The train shrieked and Kori held her hands over her ears, and Richard gripped her tightly. He tried to turn her head away, but she kept looking.

Xavier leaped, reaching up, his arms flung forward, his fingers reaching out. For a moment he stretched like an angel, and then he plunged into the darkness below.

The train rushed past him, never slowing. Kori pressed her face against Richard. They held onto each other, barely breathing.

Kori caught a glimpse of movement in the trees. She stared at the spot for a while, when a silhouette of a person stepped out of the trees.

"Ryan." Kori yelled, waving her hand to get his attention. The figure looked over and started running towards them. Ryan showed up out of breath.

"Are you guys okay?"

Richard nodded, "We are, but Xavier isn't."

"What did he do to you?" Kori asked as she stood up dragging Richard with her. Ryan shook his head.

"It was pretty stupid, but he told me he wanted to ask me something about you. I went with him and I was starting to get suspicious when he drove here, but then he said he was planning on taking you camping and wanted to know if you'd like the cabin. He made me walk around in it. He left and closed the door when I went to leave it was locked from the outside. It took me a while, but I finally busted it open."

"Xavier!" A voice yelled from inside the trees. The three turned towards the voice. A woman around Kori's age stepped out of the trees. Richard choked on air.

"It can't be." He muttered in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Kori asked looking at Richard's pale face.

The woman walked over to them, "Where is he?"

Kori stared at her, "Who?" She asked although she already knew who she was looking for.

"Xavier." She snapped, looking in Richard's direction she narrowed her eyes.

"He fell, Rose." Richard said looking down. Rose walked over to him, "Why didn't you save him, Richard!"

Kori was confused, "I thought you were dead."

Rose shook her head, "No, do you guys even know who my dad is?"

Ryan studied her, "Slade?"

"That's right. I'm surprised how do you know him?"

Ryan scratched the back of his neck, "We did some uh…business together."

"What?" Kori demanded. Ryan gave her an innocent smile, Kori gave him a look as if to say We'll-talk-about-this-later.

On the other side of the tracks a body hoisted himself over the ledge he had been dangling from.

**A/N: The End!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the book: Kissed by an Angel written by Elizabeth Chandler. I merely used a scene in her book. Check it out if you're looking for something interesting to read.**

**I hope those who read this story, at least liked it a little.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
